Strike A Poser
by Fatal Instigator
Summary: The Acolytes & a squirrel try to cheer up John during The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe


**Pyromaniac: This idea actually came to me when Monkey Chan was complaining about how much she hated driving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or Madonna's _Vogue_**

**Italics are the music.**

**Takes place before and during the middle of _The Toad, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_.**

**If you don't know who the squirrel is….meh on you! He first joined the gang in _Flammable Icing and Barbie Dolls_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We are at the new Headquarters of the Acolytes…now the attic of Sabertooth's grandmother's house! Don't ask.

"Oh yea, nothing beats playing paddleball!" Peter exclaimed from his spot on the couch. The gang were currently hanging out at Sabertooth's grandmother's pad. Remy and Pietro were playing air hockey, Peter was playing paddleball, Sabertooth was looking at baby pictures of himself, and John and the squirrel were having a conversation by the window.

"Oh yea!" Pietro cried jumping up and down. "Take that LeBeau! Who's the master?" He jumped on the air hockey table and started to dance. "Oh yea that's me!"

"Get off that before you hurt yourself!" Sabertooth's grandma cried. She had just come up to drop off some snacks when she saw him up there.

"Sorry Grandma Creed"

"That's better" She went back down to the kitchen.

"Dude, your grandma's so nice!"

"I know, and she bakes the best cookies"

"Yummy" they exclaimed.

But their fun was short lived. They were interrupted by Pietro's com-link. "Daddy!" Pietro cried as he answered.

"Don't call me that"

"Okay"

"Good morning Acolytes"

"Good morning Eric" the gang chorused. 

"I have an assignment for you John."

"Sweet! Take that losers!"

"I'll continue now. I need you to go freak out my daughter. You know, set fire to a bridge, turn it into a big animal, the usual"

"Can do!" John jumped out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes later……

"She knocked me off a bridge!" John cried running back into the attic with tears streaming down his face. "I could have been hurt, if it wasn't for my monkey-like reflexes"

"And to think" Peter angrily said crossing his arms. "I sent her a fruit basket"

 Pietro looked at them and sighed "Well that's Wanda for you. One minute she's a sweet slightly murderous little girl, and then the next…" He trailed off. "You don't want to know"

The gang exchanged nervous looks.

"Maybe it's her time of the month," Sabertooth said cocking his head to the side.

The gang looked at each other. "Ewwwww"

"Sabes, we're trying to cheer John up"

"Oh….sorry"

"You now what cheers me up?" Peter asked with an excited look on his face.

Remy looked thoughtful. "Christian love?"

"Drugs?" Pietro wanted to know.

The squirrel nodded in agreement.

Sabertooth and John looked at Peter. "We're going to have to go with drugs too"

"No!" Peter cried. "Smoothies!"

"Let's go!"

"I call shot-gun!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang is driving down the street in Scott's car with the top up. "As much as I love double-berry-bazooka, I'm still upset" John said taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Well you know what also cheers me up?" Peter asked

"Beer?"

"No…..I wish. It's Karaoke!"

"Yea!"

"To the Karaoke bar!" Pietro cried. "Onward troops!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, we'll like to do a little number dedicated to all the pretty ladies out there in radio land" Pietro said in a deep voice into the mike. They had just gotten into the Karaoke bar, and were now on stage. The squirrel sat in the audience and waved to them.

Pietro, Peter, Sabertooth, and John: 

_Strike a pose_  
_Strike a pose_  
_Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue_     

Gang starts dancing around

Sabertooth:  

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache_

_It's everywhere that you go                                               Remy: look around        _

_You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know                                          Remy: life that you know_

John:

_When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so_

Gang: 

_Come on, vogue                                                                 
Let your body move to the music                                     _Remy:_  move to the music  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow                                        _Remy: _go with the flow  
You know you can do it_

They start doing poses

Remy:

_All you need is your own imagination_  
_So use it that's what it's for_                                               Sabertooth: _that's what it's for_  
_Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the doo_r                                        Sabertooth: _open up the door_

Peter:

_It makes no difference if you're metal or not  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it_

They start dancing again.

Gang: 

_Come on, vogue                                                               _Remy:_  vogue  
Let your body groove to the music                                  _Remy:_  groove to the music  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue                                                              _ Remy: _vogue  
Let your body go with the flow                                        _Remy: _go with the flow  
You know you can do it_

Pietro:

_Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor_

They swing to the beat.

Gang: 

_Come on, vogue                                                               _Remy:_  vogue  
Let your body move to the music                                     _Remy:_  move to the music  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue                                                              _ Remy: _vogue  
Let your body go with the flow                                        _Remy: _go with the flow  
You know you can do it_

The gang poses again

Gang:

_Vogue,_                                                                            Remy_: Vogue  
Beauty's where you find it                                                _Remy: _move to the music  
Vogue,                                                                              _Remy:_ Vogue  
Beauty's where you find it                                                _Remy:_ go with the flow_

They stand in place.

Gang:

_Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine  
_They lift their hands up

Gang:

_Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air_

They do….weird hand movements 

Gang:

_They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you_

They put their hands on their hips

Gang:

_Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

They start to dance again

Gang:

_Vogue_

_Move to the music_

_Vogue_

_Go with the flow_

They bring their hands up to the sky

Gang:

Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue

The gang jumps off the stage to scattered applause. "That was fun," John said with a grin as his pet squirrel jumped on his shoulder. "We should do it again next week"

Pietro's com-link beeped again. "Daddy!" Pietro cried. "We had some much fun today! How 'bout you come with us next time?"

"Shut up. Good morning Acolytes"

"Actually it's now the afternoon"

"I said Good Morning"

"Good morning Eric" the gang chorused.

"Alright John, because you messed up the last mission, you'll have to do this one"

"Kay!"

"I need you to go snowboarding"

"Yea!"

"And ya gotta get my daughter too, I need to erase her memory so she thinks I'm a nice daddy"

"Nice parenting"

"Thank you, I try"

"Shall I wear my leopard print snow pants?"

"Go ahead"

"Tig-tastic! To Scott's car guys!"

"Let's go!"

And they did.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pyromaniac: Oh yea, the Acolytes rule. 'Nuth said. Review please.**


End file.
